dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Dweeb
Dweeb is one of the supporting protagonists in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He is a hilarious green duckbilled Parasaurolophus and is voiced by Charles Fleischer, who also voiced Roger Rabbit. Appearances ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Just like his fellow dinosaur friends, Dweeb was retrieved by Captain Neweyes and fed Brain Grain cereal, becoming intelligent and friendly in the process. He is first seen eating hot dogs with Woog the Triceratops and Elsa the Pterodactyl, when Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex, another dinosaur fed Brain Grain, shows up and introduces himself. Dweeb tells Woog they've eaten 250 hot dogs before introducing himself to Rex and adding mustard on his hot dog. When the other dinosaurs express guilt over their past actions for when they were wild, Dweeb says that they've evolved as a result of their consumption of the Brain Grain. After the hot dog lunch, the dinosaurs meet Captain Neweyes, who explains that he fed them Brain Grain so that he could grant childrens' wishes on seeing real dinosaurs. Amazed at seeing so many kids wish they could see a real dinosaur, Dweeb and the others agree to follow Neweyes' request. They travel to the middle future and are dropped off at the Hudson River after being told to find Dr. Bleeb and the Museum of Natural History of New York City. While admiring the beautiful city, they meet Louie, a boy who's running away to join a circus. They agree to accompany him as they go to the circus. When Rex falls into the river and nearly drowns, Louie uses a crane to help him back onto dry land. Dweeb and the other dinosaurs help by keeping the crane from being pulled into the water under Rex's heavy weight. Rex is rescued, to everyone's relief, and they all venture into the city. While hiding in an alley to avoid being spotted, Louie takes flight on Elsa to find a way to get to Central Park. While waiting, Dweeb is forced to pull a hungry Woog back into the alley. He loses his grip and falls into the alley, crashing into some trash cans. He comes out (with a banana peel on his snout) upon seeing Louie and Elsa come back with a new friend, Cecilia Nuthatch. After introducing themselves, they all join the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, acting like robots so they could reach Central Park with ease. However, during the parade, Rex starts singing "Roll Back the Rock to the Dawn of Time" after hearing numerous children wish to see a real dinosaur. The song catches the audience's attention and they dance with Rex. Dweeb and the other dinosaurs worry, but nothing seems to go wrong until the crowd eventually discovers that Rex, along with Woog, Elsa and Dweeb, are real dinosaurs. As the crowd flees, Louie and Cecilia are separated from the dinosaurs, but tell them to get to Central Park, where they'll meet up with them. But things get worse for the dinosaurs when they discover that Professor Screweyes, Neweyes' evil brother whom they were told to avoid, has set up his circus in Central Park. Before they could warn their friends, they are chased by the police around the city. Woog and Dweeb take a motorcycle, but get separated. Dweeb ends up driving down into a subway and riding through a moving train. He introduces himself to the passengers before getting out and driving down the track. Dweeb ends up above ground again, where he reunites with his fellow dinosaur friends and loses the cops. After losing the cops, Dweeb and the other dinosaurs go to Screweyes' circus to save their friends, but are too late, for Louie and Cecilia have joined the circus after signing a contract in their own blood. However, Screweyes strikes a deal with the dinosaurs; if they take his Brain Drain pills and revert to their wild selves, he will let the kids go, otherwise, he will keep them for his show. Dweeb tearfully agrees, and the other dinosaurs also agree. As a result, Dweeb is reverted into his wild form once again. At the night of the show, Dweeb and the other dinosaurs are chained and can only watch as Rex breaks loose of Screweyes' control and tries to kill him. However, Louie manages to convince Rex to put him down, and Rex returns to his friendly self again. After hugging Elsa and Woog, returning them to their friendly selves as well, Louie and Cecilia hug Dweeb who, after a funny transformation, becomes his friendly self again, and happy to see his friends again. Captain Neweyes later shows up to take the dinosaurs and kids home. The following morning, at the Museum of Natural History, Dweeb is the third to introduce himself to the visiting kids. He and the other dinosaurs look upon the excited kids with happy faces as they talk and have fun with them. Trivia *Dweeb has similarities to Cyril Proudbottom from ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Gallery Dweeb.jpg We're Back coloring page Dweeb.png Dweeb reading by Bowzilla.png Were back stickers.png We're Back coloring page 9.png We're Back coloring page 8.png We're Back coloring page 7.png We're Back coloring page 6.png We're Back coloring page 4.png We're Back coloring page 12.png IMG 6873.PNG IMG 6868.PNG IMG 6872.PNG IMG 6857.PNG We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9071082-1280-1024.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9135318-1280-1024.jpg giphy.gif Falling_Down_to_Subway_Station.gif He_Eats_a_Hot_Dog.gif Dweeb_Screaming_1.gif IMG_6888.PNG We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9135485-1280-1024.jpg Were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-849861l.jpg Vier-dinos-in-new-york-3183773.jpg Were_back_plush.jpg 146770_original.jpg Large_rts_141005_1320_e8ba719a_vier_dinos_in_new_york.jpg dweeb_dino_remake_of_old_costume_by_atalonthedeer-d659zb2.jpg Dweeb_loses_on_DS_by_Bowzilla.png We're Back a Dinosaur Story Straw Sipper Drink Toy Buddies Figurine.jpg Dweeb's sad about Littlefoot's mom dies.png The Best Moments of Dweeb the Parasaurolophus.png Baby dweeb.png Vinylmation dweeb.png my_vernulis_1.46.avi_snapshot_00.29.39_2013.07.04_10.04.22.jpg MC_PHOTO_agy-474_Call_Movie_We're_Back_A_Dinosaur's_Story.jpg We're-back-logo.jpg IMG_6845.PNG We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9119536-1280-1024.jpg We_re_Back_A_Dinosaur_s_Story_1343451617_1_1993.jpg Were_back_florida_postcard.png v00032.PNG dce31f59b61982dd714bed4e59be4116.jpg 1373110651.jpg 1246054827960.jpg IMG_6893.JPG Were-Back.jpg werebackadinostory.png MOV 58abe8fe b.jpg We re back a dinosaur s story dweeb by morteneng21-d979wjj.jpg Rex woog elsa and dweeb by justinanddennnis-d96sgcb.png Rex elsa dweeb and woog by kylgrv-d6vgnjq.png 12011324 748622795283170 4271822017240463436 n.jpg 11227896 748622788616504 7614420435299581345 o.jpg wereback2.jpg IMG_1410.JPG IMG_1398.JPG IMG_1399.JPG IMG_1401.JPG IMG_1400.JPG IMG_1397.JPG IMG_1404.JPG IMG_1405.JPG IMG_1406.JPG IMG_1407.JPG IMG_1408.JPG IMG_1409.JPG S-l1600_3.jpg Vier_Dinos_in_New_York_book.jpg 93_034_Susi_und_Strolch.jpg S-l1600_2.jpg Tumblr_lzk45czqCC1rphk5so4_250.gif We're Back Official Model Sheet Dweeb 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Dweeb 1.png were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg|Louie riding Dweeb were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg|Dweeb with Louie Louie's ride.gif|Louie goes for a ride on Dweeb Category:Fictional Dinosaurs Category:We're Back A Dinosaur's Story Characters